1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to gun sight reticles, and in particular to gun sight reticles that provide for bullet drop compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to use a gun sight, in particular, a telescopic gun sight (also called a “scope”), for longer-range guns such as rifles and for shorter-range guns such as muzzle-loaders and shotguns. With either type of gun, the projectile follows a generally parabolic trajectory. The particular trajectory depends upon both the gun and the projectile. An experienced shooter knows that one must consider the projectile trajectory and distance to target when aiming at the target. Depending upon the distance to the target, one might need to aim over the target so that the projectile strikes the target where intended.
In order to assist shooters, it is known to provide gun sights having aiming points in addition to the central aiming point formed by a center horizontal hairline and a center vertical hairline that forms an aiming point at the center of a reticle. These conventional reticles, known as bullet drop compensation reticles, typically have a plurality of aiming points formed by a plurality of intersecting hairlines located at predetermined distances below the central aiming point. These bullet drop compensation reticles provide additional horizontal hairlines at specified distances below the center horizontal hairline so as to form the additional aiming points where those additional horizontal hairlines intersect the center vertical hairline. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,995 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,537. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,995 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,537 are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.